A vehicle is an apparatus that is moved in a desired direction by a user riding therein. A typical example of the vehicle is an automobile.
Vehicles have been increasingly equipped with various sensors and electronic devices to provide user convenience. In particular, research has been actively conducted on an advanced driver assistance system (ADAS) to provide user convenience in driving. Further, autonomous vehicles have been actively developed.
In order to implement an ADAS and an autonomous vehicle, information about pedestrians outside the vehicle must be acquired.
Information about pedestrians may be acquired through V2P (vehicle to pedestrian) communication.
However, if the vehicle receives information about all people located in the vicinity of the vehicle, there is a possibility that a problem will occur in data processing.